


Seven Beloved Partners

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Trust, childhood flashbacks, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles about seven pairings. Title explains it all.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day Seven was Seven Beloved Partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lithuania

**Author's Note:**

> Poland/Lithuania, Poland is writing him a letter, along with a gift.

Dear Liet,

     You'll always be my partner. You protected me once and I'll never forget that, even though sometimes it seems like I do. So I'll, like, always protect you too. 

     I'm kinda selfish. But especially with you. I don't want anyone else near you because I want to keep you to myself. You were mine first, before Prussia, before Russia, before Belarus. It might sound inconsiderate, but I don't care.

     I, like, really don't care. I don't care what you think of me. Just know I'll always be there for you, and that I'll always like you, and that I'll always be yours. That's enough for me. I want you to always be mine, but I guess that's a little too much to ask for.

     I hope you like the gift, Liet. I've never really given you a gift before so I didn't know what to get you. But I, like, put a whole bunch of thought into it, so here! Merry Christmas, Liet.

         

          Love, Polska


	2. Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweden/Finland. Emotions. Snow. I wish we had more snow where I live. It's cold and rainy but it rarely snows. :(

Finland is the most beautiful country Sweden has ever visited. Clear waters and lush, green forests surrounded by snow-capped mountains. Tino himself is quite beautiful as well, violet-eyed and slender, golden hair topped by a round white hat. He's absolutely gorgeous, and Sweden still can't quite believe he's here, now, willingly snuggled into his side as he sleeps, clouds dropping snow outside.

Sweden knows he's intimidating, and he knows he scares Finland sometimes. But he tries not to, he really does, and he thinks he's been getting better with the intent stares. Finland seems to be a little more at ease with him now, and he's grateful for that. 

He gently puts his arm around Finland's shoulder and in response Finland sleepily nuzzles his side. They drift off to sleep like that, as the snow outside continues to gently fall, the next day waking to a world of soft white and endless violet eyes.


	3. France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FrUk. This is probably my favorite out of all 7 stories I wrote. Don't get me wrong, I love UsUk too, but I find it much harder to write and make headcanons about. Sorry, that's just me.

They've been rivals for centuries, so their decade or so of alliance is always overlooked by people who think they know them.

Sometimes it's overlooked even by them.

But there are always times they are reminded of the years they worked together, and not against each other.

This is one of those times. England would never have thought he would allow France into his personal life, much less into his bed, but here he is, faint light casting shadows onto his face that make him seem older, more vulnerable as he sleeps.

He knows what France has been through. He, of all people, should know. After all, he's done half of those things to him. Some of those decisions have haunted him in the memories of dark, fire-lit rooms and screams painting the insides of his eyelids red and echoing in his ears. 

He gathers France up and gently holds him close. France curls into him, half-stirs and opens his eyes, and then flinches, as if expecting to be reprimanded or taunted. It wounds England like a sharp piece of glass to see him so frightened, so lonely. He understands completely. Even gentler now, he threads his fingers through France's hair (that hair he despises yet adores) and whispers soothingly, trying to coax him back to sleep. France is stiff at first, but eventually relaxes, trusting, back into England's embrace.

There are always times like this when England misses their alliance. Tomorrow they'll be back to their usual routine of hating each other. But right now, in the soft candlelight, the holiday moon hanging low over the horizon, England just wants to stay here and make sure France knows he's still needed, in the center of England's heart.


	4. Italy (North Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GerIta. So much fluff in so little words.

Italy's... something else. He's not entirely sure why he likes him. He's lazy and forgetful and bothersome and likes pasta far too much.

Despite all that, Germany really, really likes him. He's instinctually attracted to him like an iron filing to a magnet. He adores the curl on the side of his head (even though he'll never admit it) and he loves how affectionate the man is. 

Probably six, maybe seven times a day Italy will just come up to him and give him a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, or a kiss on the lips. He's gotten used to Italy's ways of showing affection, and although his are much rarer Italy always lights up when he hugs or kisses back. 

He just loves Italy. There's no doubt about it.


	5. Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia/Austria. The reason this fic is T rated. I like this one too, but I couldn't seem to make it too smooth. Enjoy anyway!

"You're the best, you're adorable, just so awesome..." Austria can hear Prussia cooing sweet words in his room and for a moment, he's worried Prussia is being unfaithful. But he knows Prussia, and they've been in bed together before, and he knows that when Prussia says he loves you, he means it. So Austria cautiously peeks into his room, trying not to expect the worst...

Only to find Prussia talking to himself in the mirror. On closer examination, it seems he's not talking to himself, but rather the yellow bird perched on his head. Austria chides himself for jumping to conclusions and gently closes the door behind him. 

They argue later in the kitchen. Austria knows he's being stupid and jealous and unreasonable, but Prussia's being a dick and working him over all the wrong ways. The tension between them builds like a thick glass wall as he cooks, making them unable to hear each other in their chaotic stubbornness.

Austria apologizes while they're sitting eating at the table, but Prussia puts an understanding hand over his and even helps wash the dishes after.

Later that night, Prussia makes love to him exactly how he wants, whispers sweet nothings to him just like Gilbird, except this means so much more. 

Reassured by the fact Prussia would never cheat on him, Austria falls asleep under the covers, Prussia watching him with soft eyes and comforting arms around him before falling asleep himself.


	6. Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denmark/Norway. Childhood flashbacks, young Norway is just the cutest thing ever!!

Norway will never forget the day they met.  
He was little, and had fallen down in the snow. It was cold and he hurt. He was up to his knees in snow and couldn't get out. Then the stranger came up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Norway stayed quiet because he knew he shouldn't talk to strangers and also because he hurt and his eyes were tearing up.

"Aren't you cold? Here," and at this the stranger took off his fur coat and wrapped it around Norway. He didn't think it would be nice to point out the fact that as he was still knee-deep in snow the jacket wouldn't really help, so he just mumbled, "Thanks".

"You're not very talkative," the stranger said.

"I'm not supposed to talk t' strangers."

"Well then, I'm Denmark! Now we're not strangers. Except," he frowned a little. "I don't know your name."

Norway stared at a spot of snow a little ways away. "t's Norway."

"Well nice to meet you Norway! Can I call you Norge? I'm going to call you Norge alright? You're going to be my brother!" He gallantly grabbed Norway's hands and pulled him out of the snow, setting him carefully down, surveying him for damage. Norway brushed him off and kept staring at the snow. When he finally glanced back at Denmark, it seemed like he was lost in Norway's eyes. He blinked and then grinned at Norway. Norway huffed quietly and concealed a small, secret smile of his own. 

Denmark then caught sight of someone else standing near the edge of the forest. "Hey, it's Sweden! I'm gonna go beat him!" He ran a few steps, turned, and came back to plant a kiss on Norway's cheek. "See ya Norge! Be safe, will ya?" He runs away as Norway blushes a soft pink color.

It's not until later Norway realizes Denmark left his jacket with him, and it takes Norway decades to realize he did it on purpose, so he could make sure he saw Norway again. Centuries later, in bed, Denmark kisses his cheek gently, Norway blushes, and goes back to the snow and the stranger who stole his heart from the very beginning.


	7. Romano (South Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano. In which Spain is more observant than people think he is. Also, tomato metaphors.

Spain knows Romano thinks he's not good. He knows Romano doubts his own self and personality and compares himself to his brother all the time. Spain knows. And because of this knowledge, whenever they're together, he tries to make Romano feel extra loved and special.

Romano is his tomato, his red ruby fruit, the apple of his eye. Spain noticed him acting jealous and flustered whenever Spain talks to someone other than himself, especially Veneziano. He cuddles Romano on the sofa after every meeting and reassures him with kisses on his face and hair and everywhere.

He hopes Romano understands. He's not good at explaining things so he can't just spell it out. He loves Romano so much more than anyone else, wants him more, and wants to keep him safe even more. He's risked his life to get Roma back, and he would gladly do so again.

He loves Romano. And Romano, with his self-loathing, jealous, spiteful appearance, knows this, and loves him back for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just checked the prompts list and they changed it! So apparently I'm writing for the 2014 prompts. Oh well...


End file.
